


The Bargain

by rebecca_selene



Category: Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Elsa’s plan doesn’t go where she’d originally hoped.





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslash100](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) Drabble Tag round 8 prompt: [Elsa/Ursula, bad reputation](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6437083#t6437083) from [](http://bithgreene.livejournal.com/profile)[bithgreene](http://bithgreene.livejournal.com/)

The strangeness of the sea witch’s body, posed languidly on a rock, fascinated Elsa. She had come to the ocean’s edge to wish away her ice powers, but now she found her tongue frozen.

“See something you like?”

The witch’s rough voice sent chills up Elsa’s spine. She forced herself to focus. “I came to ask for help, but everyone I met along the way warned me against you, Ursula. What guarantee do I have that you won’t trick me?”

“None whatsoever.” Ursula laughed. “But what choice do you have?”

Anger sparked against Elsa’s fear—of herself, of asking to lose one of the things that made her _her_ , of Ursula. Dipping a hand into the water, she let it harden, ice slicing across the surface until it touched Ursula’s tentacles.

Ursula huffed in surprise, withdrawing from the sea completely before she became trapped. She looked at Elsa speculatively now, a strange heat in her eyes that Elsa, despite all warnings, wanted to dive into. “Well, perhaps we have something to work with. Be careful with that power, innocent dear, or you’ll have as bad a reputation as I do. Now, what is it you want?”

Elsa would lose her advantage if she wished her power away. She had already lost everything else. She looked back to the path she had taken, then turned to the intense smolder in Ursula’s eyes.

“Train me in magic.”

Ursula’s grin, a feral parting of lips, inched wider. “I have much to teach you.”


End file.
